short horror stories
by tutuptaperwer
Summary: [Drabble 3: Peek] Koleksi topeng Hoseok hyung. / Kumpulan Drabble horror Bangtan Boys [Taehyung]
1. Chapter 1) Tired

**T**ire**d**.

Park Jimin. Min Yoongi.

**Horror.** _AU._

Oneshoot.

.

.

.

Jimin POV

.

"Jimin-ah, kau tak apa?"

Rasa lelah menyerang semua panca indra milikku saat mendengar sebaris frasa itu merasuki telinga. Mengikis secara perlahan kesadaran tipis yang sudah di ambang. Sesuatu yang berat seakan menggantung di kelopak mata. Berkali-kali helaian bulu mata menggelitik kantung mataku, menggoda untuk segera menutup dan terlelap.

Rasanya sangat lelah.

Aku ingin segera berada di rumah. Pandangaku buram melihat banyaknya manusia ini lalu-lalang di hadapanku. Bingung. Sebagian dari mereka pasti mengenalku hingga mereka memberi ucapan-ucapan yang membuat telingaku panas. Mengerang jenggah. Berkali-kali aku mendengar suara tangisan heboh.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku, menyadarkan dari lamunan. Memaksa jiwa untuk kembali ke raga.

Aku tersentak.

Netraku terpaku pada sosok Seokjin yang tersenyum lembut dan sedikit meremas bahuku. Ada rona kelabu menghias bawah matanya. Pasti ia sangat tertekan.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Jimin. Aku tahu kau lelah."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Tak bisa berbuat banyak.

.

.

.

Tertatih langkahku memasuki apartemen. Peluh bak tetesan darah mengucur dari pori-pori gersang lapisan kulit. Kulonggarkan dasi yang seakan mencekik leher seperti kalung anjing. Menyebalkan juga pergi ke acara seperti itu menggunakan jas formal yang rapi. Lebih nyaman memakai kaus dan celana santai sebenarnya.

Kedua tanganku terangkat ke atas. Merenggangkan badan, melemaskan sendi-sendi kaku karna sejak tadi aku hanya duduk menatap orang-orang tanpa banyak bicara.

"Jimin-ah!" sebuah suara menghentikan acara mengerang layaknya kucing untuk sesaat. Dari suaranya dia pasti sedang berada di kamar kami, hobinya itu memang tidur dan berguling di atas kasur seharian.

Tapi aku tak mempermasalahkannya, asal ia merasa nyaman di apartemen saja itu sudah cukup.

Oiya, itu suara istriku, Park Yoongi namanya.

Sedikit terburu untuk segera meraih gagang pintu yang terasa dingin menyentuh telapak tangan dan membukanya. Alangkah bahagianya aku melihatnya tersenyum sambil melambai padaku. Ia menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya. Yoongi ingin aku ikut bergelung bersamanya dalam selimut hangat berwarna biru kami.

"Kemarilah, Jimin. Aku merindukanmu." Ia memanggilku dengan nada manja yang terdengar lucu. Rasanya lucu sekali mendengarnya berkata seperti itu setelah delapan tahun usia pernikahan kami.

Ah aku ingin segera merengkuh tubuh kecilnya, mencium pucuk kepalnya, dan mencubit hidung kecil itu.

Aku juga merindukannya.

Sangat.

Tapi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–istriku sudah meninggal kemarin. Dan aku baru saja pulang dari pemakamannya.

.

.

LOL, niatnya pengen update blind date sekalian post ini. Cuma ya gitu deh ini duluan malah yang kelar. Da aku mah apa atuh :'v

Ini mirip creepas kan ya wkwkwkw. pengen bikin ginian aja yang banyak ah tapi charanya beda lagi/?


	2. Chapter 2) Home Call

**H**ome Cal**l**.

Park Jimin. Min Yoongi.

**Horror.** _AU._

_Drabble._

.

..

...

Pukul sebelas tepat.

Dalam gelapnya malam, aku terjaga. Meratapi cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah gorden berwarna gading, pilihan ibu. Sukmaku terasa terbang melayang, menembus waktu dan jaman. Bintang-bintang malam bernyanyi indah. Sang rembulan pun ikut menari mengiringi nyanyian merdu sang bintang.

Punggungku disandarkan pada sofa. Sedikit merilekskan persendian yang terasa kaku. Sebiknya aku ke kamar. Tapi entahlah, aku malas memasuki kamar. Lebih nyaman berada di ruang tv dalam keadaan remang.

Benda pipih sialan itu tiada hentinya berdering sejak setengah jam lalu. Menampilkan id Park Jimin yang melakukan panggilan. Muak. Aku tak ingin mendengar penjelasannya atau apalah itu tentang seseorang bernama Jungkook yang tadi bersamanya di cafe dekat kampus.

Aku kalut. Sangat. Gelisah dan gundah menjadi satu melingkupi detakan jantung, detakan menyakitkan. Seolah jantungku ini tak akan bisa berdetak normal lagi. Asaku pun menjulang tingi ke awan, makin sulit kelopak mataku untuk terpejam.

Sialan kau Jimin.

Menghilangkan akal sehat dengan tawamu saat bersama Jungkook, menghancurkan setiap tulang yang menopang tubuhku ketika kau menggenggam tangannya, membunuhku secara perlahan dengan cara yang licik.

Akupun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Hanya bisa tersenyum miring saat memergokinya bersenda gurau dengan pemuda itu. Segelas cairan cappucino mendarat di wajahnya karena ulahku. membuatku tersenyum puas.

Terserah kau sekarang bagaimana Park jimin, aku lelah. Begitu aku meninggalkannya pun ia tak mengejar. Toh, untuk apa aku sekarang menjawab panggilannya?

.

Ponsel putih itu meredup, menandakan notifikasi _missed calls_ ke 105 dari Jimin dengan icon telepon berwarna merah terang. Aku tersenyum miris. Mau berapa kali lagi dia membuat benda murahan ini berisik, sih?

kalau ia mengaku sebagai lelaki harusnya temui aku. Bukannya dengan cara begini. Memangnya aku masih anak sekolah menengah yang bisa dibujuk segampang itu via telephon? Lucu sekali. Ketikaku rasa smart-phone itu berhenti berdering. Dengan sigap lenganku mengambilnya dari atas meja.

Kupikir Jimin sudah lelah dan berhenti menghubungiku –ya itu percuma karena aku tak akan menggangkatnya.

Namun aku salah.

Ponsel itu kembali bergetar di tanganku, menandakan panggilan masuk.

.

.

Dengan dering berbeda.

.

Aku selalu memakai dering berbeda untuk keperluanku. Contohnya untuk panggilan Jimin, panggilan ibuku dan ayahku, serta panggilan dari teman-teman.

Dan sekarang dering ponsel itu derdengar sangat _disturbing_ dan membuatku meringding. Seolah-olah sesuatu mengawasi dan melihatku dengan tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Home's calling**_.

.

.

.

Aneh.

Padahal aku bisa melihat dengan jelas telepon rumahku di depan mata. Dan yang membuatku merinding adalah...

Aku sendirian di rumah.

.

.

**End.**

.

.

Aneh ya? T_T

Kayanya yang ini gak serem ya, maaf deh aku ngetik ini di tempat rame soalnya T_T

Last, Review please? :'v


	3. Chapter 3) Peek

**P**ee**k**.

Taehyung.

**Horror.** _AU._

_Drabble._

.

..

...

Malam telah merayap mengganti siang, langit indah terbalut warna hitam. Bertebaran bintang laksana intan. Ditemani rembulan yang terpaku dan tersipu dengan wajah sendu. Awan berarak menyapa dunia.

Kamar ini seolah menjadi sarang penghabisan. Begitu tenang menghisap seluruh kehidupan. Gelap mencekam, menutup seluruh ruang asaku. Seperti terhibur oleh kegelapan, yang meremukkan setiap persendian dan tulang-tulang penopang kehidupan.

Sejak tadi aku mengeluh pada Seokjin _hyung_ bahwa kantuk menyerang dan memintanya menjemputku di kampus. Tapi sampai di atas ranjang rasa kantuk sialan ini menguap dan membiarkan mataku terbuka. Suasana remang begitu menyesakkan setiap paru-paruku mengisap udara.

Dalam suasana gelapnya kamar ini, aku merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Menghitung waktu dalam sepi. Menghibur diri dalam lamunan tanpa arti. Belum ada tanda-tanda kantuk akan menyerang kembali. Aku mendesah berat.

Ada satu pemikiran, yang selama ini menghantui fikiranku.

Aku tak begitu mengerti kenapa kekasiku yang bernama Hoseok itu suka sekali mengoleksi topeng. Berbagai bentuk dan model pasti akan di belinya, tak peduli harga satu topeng itu berhasil merogoh kocek dalam. Tapi aku senang melihatnya tertawa sambil memperlihatkan koleksinya itu.

Semua koleksinya itu di taruh di rumahnya dalam sebuah ruangan khusus. Tergantung di dinding dan sebagian lagi di berada di dalam lemari besar.

Ketika aku berkunjung ke rumahnya, aku tak pernah mau untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Rasanya seperti ada banyak pasang mata memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerikku ketika untuk pertama kalinya menginjak lantai ruang koleksi Hoseok _hyung_.

Dan demi tuhan, rasanya tak nyaman sekali.

.

.

"302.. 303.." entah sejak kapan aku memulai aktifitas menghitung domba pada gambar ponsel. Dan berhenti ketika di rasa kepalaku semakin _runyam_ dengan urusan hitung-menghitung.

Menyamping. Aku mengubah posisi untuk segera terlelap. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Mataku terasa makin segar. Selimut hangat mendekap, layaknya pelukkan ibu kepada anaknya. Aku merasa nyaman.

Tanpa sadar kedua alisku menyatu.

Aku menatap lemari disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenapa salah satu koleksi topeng Hoseok hyung mengintipku dari celah lemari, sih?

.

.

**End.**

.

.

Hayooo, siapa yang gak nangkep apa maksudnya?  
Blind Date ch.3 apdet nanti malem ya. Aduh pucing pala ketwomen ngetik itu LOL :'v

Last, review please? :'v


End file.
